Afterlife of a Departed Unicorn
by The 1597 Faceless Writer
Summary: Decades after the end of the killings of Pinkamena Diane Pie, Twilight Sparkle is the last of her friends to be greeting death. With those she loves most by her side, she prepares herself for the final journey that will lead her to all those she has lost.


Author's Note: This story is a sequel to a previous story of mine: _The Lovely Bones: Afterlife of a Murdered Pegasus_.

* * *

Afterlife of a Departed Unicorn

"I love you, Rainbow Dash!"

"I love you too, Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight Sparkle never forgot those words nor the moment in which they had been spoken. They represented the reveal of true feelings amongst two lovers that never came to be, separated by the boundaries of life and death.

"Mom? Mom?" asked a familiar, caring voice. Twilight opened her eyes to find herself staring into the sea blue eyes of Dusk Shine, a unicorn who she was proud to call her son despite there being no blood relation.

He was a fairly muscular stallion with a deep blue coat, a light blue mane, and a cutie mark consisting of a violet quill with three white stars above it. Due to being raised by Twilight, he had developed a strong love of knowledge and reading as well as a mastery of the magical arts. And though he had a fairly gruff and sophisticated demeanor now, Twilight could still remember him as the frightened and confused foal he had been when they had first met.

"Mom?" Dusk asked again.

Twilight weakly shook her head and looked up at her son. "Hello, Dusk. Sorry for being slow to answer. My mind was off wandering again," she replied.

"That's nothing new. You've always done that." Dusk chuckled before sitting down next to the hospital bed Twilight was lying in.

Twilight stretched her forelegs and brought them over the covers. "These covers are a bit itchy."

"I'll have the nurse get some new ones for you."

Twilight waved a hoof. "Don't bother them with trivial tasks like that. It doesn't matter anyway."

"It _does_ matter. You're my mother and the Element of Magic and I don't think you deserve to be uncomfortable when you're...when you're...when...you're-"

"Dying?"

Dusk sniffled a bit. "Yeah...that." Mother and son fell silent. Dusk gave a small smile and grabbed one of his mother's hooves. "Maybe this will pass. You'll get better and go home again! You always do!"

Twilight smiled at her son. "No. I don't think that's going to happen this time, Dusk." Twilight noticed a few tears rolling down her son's face. She took her free hoof and wiped them away. "Look at you. Even now when you're the brave and strong Captain of the Royal Guard...you're still my little baby Dusk."

Dusk grabbed his mother's other hoof. "I'm sorry. I...I just don't want you to go."

"Oh there's nothing to be sorry about, honey. Some things are just beyond our control. Believe me, I know."

It was clear that Dusk was beginning to have trouble holding back his emotions. "You've always been there throughout my whole life. Since the night my biological parents abandoned me."

"Your real parents."

"No." Dusk shook his head. "_You_ are my real mom. They turned their backs on me and left me for dead. You...you saved me and took me in. You cared for me from before I even had a name. You were always there for me, through the good and the bad. You made me the stallion I am today. And now...now...I can't imagine a world with you, Mommy."

"I haven't heard you call me that in a long time."

"I might as well. It's not like I'll have any more opportunities to do so after this."

Twilight fell silent and turned her attention to the ceiling. "I still remember that night when I found you," she said. "I was visiting Manehattan to complete a task given to me by Princess Celestia; and don't ask me what it was because I can't remember. Anyway, I was walking by an alleyway...and I heard the sound of crying. I investigated and I ended up finding you. A little foal, barely a few hours old, wrapped up in a blanket and lying inside a wooden basket." Twilight smiled as a few tears built up in her eyes. "And the second we made eye contact, I knew there was a connection between us. I looked into your little eyes and vowed that, yes, I was going to save you."

"And you did," Dusk said.

Twilight chuckled. "That I did."

"And you never stopped. You and everypony else. Uncle Spike, Uncle Shining Armor, Aunt Cadance, Mrs. Rarity, Miss Applejack, Mrs. Fluttershy, the Princesses, everypony."

"And, you know what? You saved me as well, Dusk."

Dusk looked confused. "How?"

Twilight sighed. "I never told you this but I was in a very depressing point of my life when I found you. My friends and I were seeing each other less and less and I often found myself isolated from everypony else for hours and even days at a time. I was very busy with my magical studies as well as with my tasks for the Princesses. This isolation I entered allowed some past memories to resurface. Terrible, tragic memories."

Dusk nodded. Twilight could tell that he knew what she was talking about. "The Cupcake Killer, right?"

"Many good ponies lost their lives during that span of time, if you remember the story correctly. Nopony in Ponyville was unaffected. As you know, I lost two very good friends. One who I helped be taken over by the monster and one who...I came to love a little too late."

"It wasn't your fault, Mom."

Twilight rolled her eyes and laughed. "If I had a bit for every time somepony's told me that."

"But it _wasn't_!"

"I still have to take some responsibility, Dusk. I'm part of that monster's origins. Nothing can change that fact." Twilight sighed and rubbed one of her forelegs. "Remembering all those painful memories was too much. Even though so much time had passed, I had begun to feel incredibly depressed. I took trips out to the graves. I spent hours at night just lying in bed, looking up at the ceiling, and going over every memory in my mind. There seemed to be no escape." Twilight turned back to her son. "Then you entered my life." She patted one of his forehooves. "I adopted you, took you in, and raised you. You took my mind away from my depression and added an extra spark to my life." A tear rolled down her face. "I saved your life, Dusk, and, in turn, you saved mine."

"Mom," Dusk sighed.

Twilight looked back up at the ceiling and let out a few coughs. "Dusk, could you be a dear and do one last thing for me?" she asked.

"Anything!"

"Bring Uncle Spike and the Princesses here. I think the time is close."

Dusk was silent for a few seconds. "No-"

"Please, Dusk. Bring them here."

Dusk got a hold of himself and nodded. "Yes, ma'am!" He then disappeared in a flash of blue light.

"Good boy."

Twilight continued to stare up at the ceiling as she felt the world around her grow dull and distant. Yes, the time was indeed close. The time in which she would no longer belong in this realm of existence. She had fought to increase her distance from that point in time by as much as possible over the years. Now, however, she anticipated it with joyous thrill. The answer to the greatest mystery was about to be revealed to her. She was getting ever so close to those she had lost. Twilight Sparkle was almost ready to die. _Almost_.

"Twilight?!" cried the worried voice of her number one assistant. Spike the dragon almost flew into the hospital room through the door and landed next to the bed. He clasped one of her forehooves in his claws and stared down at her with his wide, green eyes. He had certainly become quite a big dragon.

"Hello, Spike," Twilight groaned with happiness. She slowly smiled at him before returning her gaze to the ceiling. "I'm glad that you're here."

"Dusk told me that you sent him to find me and the Princesses and have us come to you. He said that you said...you said-"

Twilight nodded. "It's today, Spike. Today's my death day."

"No!" Spike vigorously shook his head. Tears started to pour down his cheeks. "Don't say that! _Please_ don't say that!"

"Shhh." Twilight patted one of his claws. "There's no need to cry, Spike."

"How can you expect me to not do that when you're saying things like that?!"

"I'm only speaking the truth. I can already feel it happening. I'm close. Yes. Oh I am ever so close."

"Please, Twilight! I'm not ready! Please don't leave!"

"I'm afraid neither I nor anypony else has control over this, Spike."

Spike shook his head. "Why are you so calm about this? Why do you seem so...so _happy_?!"

"Happy?" Twilight gave a wide smile and proceeded to let several streams of tears pour from her eyes. "Yes, part of me is happy. I've lived a long, eventful life. I've seen many things in my years, both good and bad. And now I feel it's time to go. I'm an old mare who has lived a great life. All because of those I knew and loved." She reached up and slowly stroked Spike's cheek. "Like you, Spike."

Spike pressed his claw against Twilight's hoof, keeping it against his cheek. "Twilight."

"You will always be my number one assistant, Spike. You will always be one of my most cherished friends. We will _always_ be family. But my time has come to an end and you must carry on. You are an amazing, talented, wonderful dragon with many years ahead of you. There are more friends out there for you to find, Spike. More families to become a part of."

"But...I can't imagine a world without you, Twilight."

Twilight chuckled. "Dusk said those exact words." She allowed Spike to wipe a few tears away from her eyes. "I know this is a tired saying but I will always be there, Spike. I will always be with you, even though you won't be able to see me. When I am gone, don't let my passing drag you down. Instead of focusing on my death, think about my life. Think about all the good times we had together."

Spike wiped his own eyes. "We _did_ have lots of good times."

Twilight nodded. "That we did. And there will be more to come. One day, Spike, we will all be together again. You, me, Dusk, the Princesses, the rest of our family, our friends, everypony."

"I look forward to that day."

"Me too; but, until then, live. Life is a gift. Don't waste it. Hopefully, I didn't waste mine."

"You didn't," said Dusk as he re-entered the room. She approached the bed and stood next to Spike. "I'm living proof of that. Your countless adventures and achievements are proof of that."

"Thank you, Dusk," Twilight replied. She looked over her son's soldier just in time to see Princess Celestia and Princess Luna enter the room, both as young and beautiful as they had appeared throughout the entirety of their respective lives. Princess Luna's eyes were already a bit puffy and she was starting to get emotional. Princess Celestia remained calm and collected though that didn't stop her from shedding a couple tears.

"So...this day has finally come, my most faithful student," said Princess Celestia with almost no emotion in her words. Twilight could tell that her dear mentor was attempting to keep a collected demeanor for her sake.

"It appears so, Princess," Twilight replied.

Celestia shook her head. "I have seen many friends and family go throughout the centuries. However...I feel you may be the hardest for me to let go."

"It isn't fair!" Luna suddenly snapped. "You and your friends saved me, Twilight Sparkle! And yet, I was not able to save any of you! Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and now you!" Celestia reached over to wrapped a foreleg around her emotional younger sister.

Twilight could only smile warmly at the four witnesses to her final moments. "I am grateful to have all of you here with me. I couldn't have picked anypony better." She looked at Dusk. "My son." She looked at Spike. "My little brother." She looked at Celestia. "My mentor." She looked at Luna. "My dear friend." Each word she spoke required more and more strength on her part. "Thank you. I love you all so much. I know that you all have prosperous futures ahead of you. And one day...one day...we shall all be together again."

Dusk leaned closer to his mother. "I love you, Mom; and I'm gonna miss you," he choked.

Twilight giggled. "Like I just told your Uncle Spike, I'll always be with you."

"I know you will. You'll never stop saving me."

"You're right. I wouldn't dream of it."

"And I'll be there for you too, Dusk," said Spike as he wrapped a large arm around his nephew. "I'll be there for you and your family until the end of my days." He looked down at his dearest friend. "I love you, Twilight."

Luna walked to Twilight's side and knelt next to her. "Thank you for everything, Twilight Sparkle," she said. "I only wish that I could have done more for-"

Twilight stopped her with a wave of her hoof. "You've done enough, Princess. You've come a long way since your return," she said. "I can still remember that frightening, confused princess I met during Nightmare Night. And I'm happy to see how far she's come."

Luna smiled sadly. "Thank you...my dear friend."

Celestia approached Luna's side and looked down at the aged Twilight Sparkle. She let a few more tears fall as her face contorted into a pained smile. "Even now...I can still remember you as that filly with tremendous power I met so many years ago," she said. "Ever since then, you haven't failed in surprising me and even teaching me a few things. You are my greatest student and shall always remain as such. A wonderful student. A powerful unicorn. A strong mare. A spectacular pony. A perfect daughter." Twilight could only continue smiling up at her mentor. "I love you, Twilight, and I await the day where we shall meet again."

Twilight looked up at the teary faces of Spike, Dusk, Celestia, and Luna. The room and the world beyond it seemed to fade away into nothing. Her senses dulled and her strength started to melt into nothing. All she could make out were the faces of her loved ones. Their loving, pained faces.

"Yes...until we meet again," she said weakly as her eyes began to close. "I love you all...and now...this is...goodbye."

With that said, Twilight Sparkle closed her eyes for the last time and let go. A feeling of lovely warmth overcame her as white light enveloped her vision. She could feel the world she knew sliding down and away from her. It felt as if she were flying through the air while being pulled along by a gentle yet strong force. She let out a soft gasp as her final link with her earthly body was severed. The last sounds she heard in the world of the living echoed through her free subconscious.

"Goodbye, Twilight."

"Goodbye, Mom."

"Goodbye, dear friend."

"Goodbye, my faithful student."

* * *

Twilight was walking along the shores of a glistening, blue river. She didn't know how she got there nor could she remember when she had started walking. The shoreline of the river consisted of wet sand that sparkled in the sunlight like diamonds. A gentle breeze was blowing through the air and the scent of fresh parchment entered her nostrils. She took several, long breaths of the scented air before looking up at the wide, clear, sea-blue sky. She then looked from side to side to see that a wide wheat field spread out beyond the horizon on both sides of the river.

Twilight slowly came to a stop and looked at her reflection in the glistening, flowing water. She pressed a forehoof against the side of her face and slowly moved it over her cheek. Staring back at her from the water's glassy surface was herself but exactly as she had looked in her late teens. As she moved one hoof across her face, which was now devoid of any wrinkles, she pulled down a few strands of her mane with her other forehoof. To her surprise, there were no gray hairs to be found as her mane had returned to its original, vibrant color scheme.

"It's not an illusion," Twilight breathed as she looked at her reflection in the water.

"Shocking to see yourself so young again, isn't it?" asked a young voice. Twilight looked to her right to see a young filly with a gray coat, a grayish-white mane, and a paintbrush cutie mark standing next to her. "You're not alone. Most creatures that come down this path experience the sense of shock."

Twilight's eyes widened. "Wait a moment...I know you," she said.

"You remember me, Twilight Sparkle? I'm honored."

Twilight was silent for a few seconds. "You're Bellamina. Pinkie Pie's little sister."

Bellamina smiled. "You got it."

Twilight sat down and Bellamina followed suit. Twilight stared out across the river and towards the seemingly endless wheat field. "It really happened. I died."

"Yep."

"So...this is it? This is what lies after death?"

"Yes and no. This, what you see before you right now, is only a nibble of the tip of the iceberg. This place is infinite, after all."

"Infinite." Twilight examined her surroundings and let out a loud sigh. "So where do I go from here?"

"I'd say, start with that tree down there."

"What tree? There's only wheat as far as I can-" Twilight stopped as she saw Bellamina pointing in the direction of a large tree that had appeared completely out of nowhere about a mile down river. It seemed to be sitting right on top of the river and cast no shadows in spite of it being cloaked in rays of golden sunlight. "Oh..._that_ tree."

"You'll get used to that," Bellamina said with a chuckle. "Things come and go as you wish them to in this place."

Twilight stood up and took a few steps in the direction of the tree. She took a deep breath and glanced back at the smiling filly. "What am I going to find?" she asked. "Beyond the tree."

Bellamina giggled. "Everything."

Twilight fell silent and gave Bellamina a single nod before continuing on her way.

At first, she approached the tree in a casual stroll. This soon developed into a quick trot which changed to a brisk run not too long after that. Her mane whipped and flung about as she ran towards the tree, which grew larger and larger in perspective with every step. No matter how fast she ran, Twilight didn't once feel any sort of fatigue or draining of energy. The refreshing air surrounding her, the comforting sounds of the flowing river, and the firm dirt beneath her hooves all combined in helping her experience an exciting rush of collected calm.

Despite appearing to be a mile away at first, Twilight reached the trunk of the tree in only a few minutes of running. Granted, Twilight wasn't sure how much time had passed. If anything, the passage of time was completely absent from this place.

By this point, the tree was nearly as tall as Canterlot Castle and was three times as wide as Sugarcube Corner. Its roots caused the flat landscape to rise up into a hill. The trunk was situated directly over the river with the waters of the river emanating from a cozy tunnel constructed from the trunk and risen earth around it.

Twilight pressed one of her hooves against the trunk and was met with a sense of familiarity. For some reason, this gargantuan tree felt special to her. It felt like a lost part of her being that she had been searching for throughout the course of many years.

After examining the tree for whatever amount of time, she decided to circle around and see what lay on the other side. She slowly walked up the hill spawned from the tree's roots and prepared herself for whatever sights resided on the other side.

She had not been expecting what she saw.

At first, Twilight's eyes focused on what lay in the distance. Vast mountain ranges, deserts, oceans, plains, cities, towns, jungles, forests, and every single type of geographical construction or form of civilization Twilight could imagine spread out well beyond the horizon. Immediately in front of her, on the other hoof, was something even more special: Ponyville.

In some aspects it looked completely different and in others it looked exactly as it had when she had first stepped hoof in the friendly town. Her attention then shifted to the town's inhabitants as it appeared that every pony who had lived in the town was waiting at the foot of the hill for her. Large banners hung over the crowd with the words _Welcome home, Twilight_ sprawled out on them. Twilight could only stare on in surprised joy and let happy tears run down her face at the sight of everypony in the crowd.

Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Big Macintosh, Granny Smith, Carrot Cake, Cup Cake, Zecora, Mayor Mare, Stormflower, Sunkick, Joan Silver, Irena, Aaron Crop, Gilda, and every other creature she had known and loved appeared before her. Every pony she had known to have passed away throughout the course of her long life was now standing before her, all of them caught within a comfortable medium of youth.

"Twiley!" shouted a long-lost voice from the crowd.

Twilight nearly broke down as she saw Shining Armor, Cadance, and her parents pushing their way through the crowd. Twilight couldn't find the words to shout as she dashed towards them. She quickly reached the bottom of the hill and jumped towards her family as soon as they had emerged from within the crowd.

As she hugged her long-lost family, she tried to find the right words to say. However, she just couldn't. She could only express her complete joy through the tightening of her hug and the emanating of her tears. Eventually, the hug broke apart. Twilight was still crying and wiping her eyes when they separated.

"We are so proud of you, honey," said her father. "We've watched you do so many amazing things."

"You've been such a brave mare," said her mother. "And we've missed being with you for such a long time."

"But now we never have to be apart ever again!" Cadance exclaimed.

Shining Armor pulled Twilight into another hug. "We'll never have to worry about being separated ever again," he said. "We'll always have each other here. Nothing will ever bring us apart."

Twilight finally found the words. "This is...perfect," she said.

"Hey! Don't forget us, egghead!" teased a familiar voice from behind.

Everything seemed to stop. Twilight ended her hug with Shining Armor and turned around. She looked to see that the large tree had now taken the form of Golden Oak Library. Another banner dedicated to her was draped over its entrance and streamers were strewn all throughout its leaves and branches. The sight of the five mares standing in front of the library made Twilight freeze.

"Fluttershy. Rarity. Applejack. Pinkie Pie. Rainbow Dash," she uttered with shock at the sight of her previously departed friends.

"It's so great to see you again, Twilight!" exclaimed Fluttershy.

"Now we can all be together again!" cheered Applejack with a wave of her hat.

"Just like old times, darling!" said Rarity with a smile.

"It's time to get this Twilight Sparkle party STARTED!" shouted Pinkie Pie with excitement.

Rainbow Dash stepped forward and spread her forelegs outwards. "So are you just going to stand there and gawk or what?" she teased.

Twilight broke out of her stunned paralysis and rushed towards her friends; which, in turn, caused her friends to rush towards her. The overjoyed unicorn practically leapt into Rainbow Dash's forelegs as her five closest friends caught her in a massive hug which she wished to never end. They were all together again within the same plane of existence. This was it. This was the rest of eternity. It was her and everypony she loved. No more goodbyes. No more sadness. Just happiness and friendship.

"Don't forget parties!" Pinkie Pie shouted suddenly.

Yes...happiness, friendship, and parties.

Twilight couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter in response to Pinkie's randomness. She had missed that ever so much. However, her laughter was brought to a halt as Rainbow Dash caught her off guard with a passionate kiss to the lips. After what seemed like an eternity of pleasure, Rainbow Dash pulled away and smiled at Twilight. "I love you, Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight smiled back as she nuzzled against Rainbow Dash's neck. "I love you too, Rainbow Dash," she said before increasing her grip on her five friends. "I love you all." She then looked up at the gargantuan Golden Oak Library before her and laughed. "I made it. I finally made it."


End file.
